


The Cravings

by emilliemariee



Series: Right in The Ribs [2]
Category: Arthur Morgan - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan is a dad, Arthur Morgan/Reader - Freeform, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Pregnant, Protective Arthur Morgan, arthur morgan/female reader - Freeform, van der linde gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: Arthur was used to getting little sleep, but it was mostly from Dutch and his barking orders. At seven months pregnant, you can't help but wake him up asking for different concoctions. You can't help when the cravings hit.
Series: Right in The Ribs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130882
Kudos: 31





	The Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a tiny series out of this. The first part is my story, Right in The Ribs' for preface.   
> Thanks for reading :')

You didn't even know what time it was, you couldn't bother to reach over for Arthurs pocket watch laying on the crate beside the cot. 

It hit, once again .. the cravings. 

You had heard about pregnancy cravings before but part of you thought the women just overexaggerated- they didn't. 

Did you want something salty? Last month you wanted chocolate, all. the. time. You craved the sweetness, how the chocolate easily melted on your tongue. But now you wanted... salted beef? Maybe some stew with added salt, though Pearson made it salty enough. 

You chewed at the inside of your lip, a bad habit of yours that usually occurred when you were deep in thought. You glanced to your right, Arthur sound asleep beside you. He looked peaceful, his broad chest rising up and down with rhythm. You were cuddled into his side, his arm wrapped lazily around you, his other hand resting on the side of your stomach. 

You sighed softly, smacking your lips together slightly. You hated to wake him, especially when he looked so handsome, probably dreaming about hunting some legendary animal. But right now, a lot of simple tasks were harder for you to do for yourself. Your frame was small and this baby seemed to grow faster than you could keep up, making you feel like a ball that you would see Jack playing with- round. Not to mention how your baby loved to kick, loved. They were actively making you aware that they were always there, resting in your growing womb. 

You felt your baby kick you - right in the cervix. Well, that's new. 

Leaning over slightly, trying to gently snake Arthurs arm off of you, staring at him intently. 

"Arthur, hey.." you whispered, gently patting his stomach, attempting to wake him.

He groaned softly but hardly budged. You poked him a bit harder.

"Babe, can you wake up for a moment?" You poked him harder, earning him to open his eyes slightly.

"Yer alright?" He said groggily, running a hand over his face.

"Can.. can you get me something salty?" You said quietly, biting your lip once more - feeling bad for asking.

Arthur sat up, looking at you as he let out a soft chuckle. He was getting used to you waking him up, he didn't mind it either. He'd do anything for his princess and their growing bean. 

"Salty? Like what?" He questioned as he moved his hand over to rub your stomach lovingly.

You shrugged your shoulders, playing with the fur of your pelt blanket. 

"Whatever you can find will work, I don't think this craving is going to go away unless I get something.." 

Arthur nodded his head, running his free hand through his hair, "I'll see what I can do, princess" 

You smiled at him, forever grateful for his lovingness towards you. He leaned over to kiss you on the lips, you attempted to deepen it by biting his lip till he pulled away as he chuckled. 

"Hey now, I gotta go get your cravin" He smirked at you before getting up to put his boots on, not bothering with a coat since the summer heat was still lingering through the night air. 

"Go on to find me a salty surprise" you giggled as you tugged your blanket up near your chest, yawning softly.

Arthur turned back to look at you before heading out of the tent, he had an eyebrow cocked as a teasing smirk danced on his face.

"If you wanted a 'salty surprise' I could've just stayed in bed.." 

You snorted, rolling your eyes then shooting him a look 

"Gotta get some food into me first, cowboy" you winked. 

With that he dashed out of your tent, looking frantically for some salty snack. 'I'm better than salted beef' he thought to himself.


End file.
